


Consort

by kiddiluna



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Puzzleshipping, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atem has taken his Slave Yugi to be his consort, the council is furious but Atem does not care one bit of what they think and will proceed to marry Yugi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consort

Consort

A teen with tri-colored hair of the colors yellow, black, and purple with piercing amethyst eyes who was wearing drape like pants, a puzzle necklace with an egyptian eye at the very center stared out his room at the balcony before standing up and walking over to the balcony pushing the drapes out of his way he walked out to the balcony to see many of his subjects were working, living, playing and so were suffering all around him. 

Inhaling deeply allowing the fresh air enter his lungs and escape from his mouth as his eyes closed and reopened before he looked out to see his domain. Thinking of the prosperity of his kingdom which stood tall and was strong, and soon his people will as well.

There was a knock on the door before he could answer the door was opened his cousin stepped into the room.

"Atem, it is time." A tan brown haired man told him as he came into the room and shut the door before leaning up against the door with a bored expression on his face.

"I know Seth, I’m coming now." Atem told him as he gave one last glance at his kingdom beyond the balcony and went back inside his room and went over to stand in front of his cousin. “Lets go.” With that the two left the room in silence before Seth disturb the silence.

"Have you read over the plans that must be discussed, cousin?" Seth asked as they made a left and continued down a another long hallway. Soon they came a huge entrance where the ceiling walls went up ten feet into the air with marble podiums outline to a single room at the center of the room.

"Yes of course, the poverty of lower the class, reconstruction, the building of the tomb for millennium items and the announcement." Atem listed on the topic in which he needed to discuss with the council today because as of today the entire kingdom was about to go through a lot of changes.

"As well they will be question of your marriage plans." Seth reminded him, as he let out a groan as he could not fathom why the council could not accept Yugi as their new queen.

"I will try and remember that, Seth." Atem told him as they walked in silence for the rest of the way to the meeting hall where the council was most likely waiting for him and Seth to arrive. Soon the two of them stood in front of two big bay doors, exchanging glances they both took a deep breath before walking inside, standing straight as an air around them was tense. Aura that rolled off them echoed confidence and power strutting to their seats they stood in front of them.

"I call this meeting into order." Atem said as the council quiet down and he took his seat first and the rest followed after them.

"Pharaoh, we need to discuss the issue of the lower class, first is because they are becoming a serious problem." One of the councilman started.

"I know, I have decide to rebuild the lower areas in the town as well and constructing walls around the edges of the city and station guards with proper training from lower area to watch out for the people and appointing new heads of towns as someone in the town.” Atem started. “As well to increase safety of the merchants that transfer goods to the cites I will be placing checkpoints along the roads to prevent bandits from raiding them and along with this I will place more guards to protect the people and I will personally be surprise weekly checks to see if the guards are not abusing their power." 

Taking a breath he waited to hear the comments from the council but none said nothing so Atem continued, "Furthermore I will cut back on taxes and withdraw food rations to agree none of my people won't starve." as he motioned for Seth to pass out the papers. The documents outlined what was specifically supposed to happen for the new organization of the lower class.

"What about the tomb sir?" A priest asked with black hair that was pulled into a high ponytail.

"Priest Otogi, we already taken measure of hiding and placing each millennium item besides the necklace, and puzzle in which we possess." Seth informed. “There's only one place that none knows about but me and the Pharaoh and we wish to keep that a secret until we find new owners that are worthy of such power.

The begin to talk about everything else and began to make preparations and rewriting of the documents and such as well they announced plans for the next meeting and the visiting of other kings from other countries to egypt to talk their plans of peace.

"Ahm now that Pharaoh Atem, before we call this meeting to an end we still need to discuss your marriage." Another priest called out on this topic.

"What about the marriage?" Atem asked looking at the Priest. “I have no interested in marrying a woman when the man I love is still loved by men and my people.”

"Love is something that is trivial this is about an heir, how much longer do you continue to toy around with that freak and pick a suitable Consort for the throne?" the priest questioned.

"Heed my words you have nothing to fear about an heir." Atem tells them as he and Priest Seth stood up. “and as for a consort I already have one and you have already met him and his name is Yugi. So If that is all I call this meeting to an end.” With that they swiftly left the hall.

"Jono, be careful. You don’t want Seth to be angry with you again." Yugi told him as he watched his best friend climb to the summit of a giant palm tree to reach for a document that had gotten blown away in the wind and was now stuck in the tree between two branches.

"I will be fine. I climbed trees entire life Yugi before I came to the Palace so I don’t think climbing one tree will kill me." Jono told him as he grabbed a hold of the document pulling it gently from it confinement before proceeded to descend from the tree.

"Jono! What were you doing in that tree!” Seth yelled as he saw the blond in the tree from a distance and instantly rushed over to his servant checking the others for injury.

"I'm sorry Seth, it's my fault my document flew away into the tree and Jono went up to retrieve it for me." Yugi admitted as he looked at the ground in shame.

"It's alright, I did not get hurt and Seth is worrying needlessly once again." Jono told him as he patted on his friend's shoulder comfortingly.

Seth let out a heavy sigh before looking at the blonde, “Excuse me for worrying but the last time you were in a tree you bumped your head and had a concussion.”

"Seth calm down Jono's is safe and I think Jono learned to be extra cautious about climbing trees since then." Atem told him as he came towards the trio.

"Big Brother, Atem, Yugi, Seth, dinner's about to be served so come back inside.” Shizuka yelled for them at the private suite for the Pharaoh, were he, Yugi, Seth, Jono and Shizuka stayed during big meetings like earlier today.

“Dinner?! Come on guys lets go!" Jono said before rushing over towards his sister with the other were quickly to follow in suit and proceeded to ask what they were having.

"Cabbage!" Shizuka called back causing Jono to pout as the other laughed as the

"Come on puppy let's eat." Seth said dragging Jono to the dining hall with Atem and Yugi  
tailing after them.

"Thank you, so much Shizuka." Atem told her as he began to eat his soup.

"I hate cabbage!" Jono said as he pouted into his meal but was eating it anyways.

Everyone smiled as they watched Jono shudder as he swallowed the cabbage. 

"Yugi, how was your day?" Atem asked, his Consort.

"It was great, Jono and I walked into the gardens. As well I did a little writing to grandpa and the others" Yugi told him before asking."How was your day Atem?" 

"It was okay up to the meeting they continued to try to change my mind about you being my consort." Atem answered as he frowned as he recalled that one priest in particular.

"I wonder why they are intent on being difficult about us it not like this had not happened before." Yugi asked.

"It's because they are some stuck up assholes with no dignity!" Jono sneered.

"He's right Yugi pay no mind to the priests in the council they are old fashion." Seth agreed. “But there’s a reason why it a problem now is because Atem has been Pharaoh for about five years and still has not produced any heirs and since now he has you as a consort they fear none will succeed the throne.”

"I see." Yugi said.

“Don’t let that get you down Yugi. I already have a heir in mind and he is the perfect candidate so you have nothing to feel guilty about.” Atem says. “So don’t worry about a thing.”

Once dinner was done, Atem and Yugi were the first ones to retire and head to go to sleep.

“So who do you have in mind as an heir?” Yugi asked.

“It is Seth’s Younger brother, Mokuba. You two have never formal meet because he is has been away for the last two years on abroad business and will return in a weeks time.” Atem informs him as he held Yugi on his lap and began to kiss the side of his neck. Placing a light kisses he slowly slipped his fingers down the other’s chest tweaking at his nipples before gently kissing them. 

Before he began to trail lower and lower until he reach Yugi’s pants and tugged them down. Yugi shivering as a rush of cold air hit his erection. Kissing the head, Atem swallowed the other down sucking and blowing on the other before sitting back up reaching over to grab a bottle of lube in his nightstand.

Slicking up three of his fingers and hiked up Yugi's legs. Yugi groaned and stiffen at the sudden intrusion but willed his body to relax. Atem began to curl and uncurl his fingers trying to expand the small hole.

Once this was done,Atem add a second finger into the hole and began to scissor Yugi spreading the hole in hope Yugi to take in his length. Yugi moaned as he felt the last finger enter him causing him to groan in smiled to himself and began to move his fingers in and out of Yugi.

"Please, Atem Hurry." Yugi said pulling on Atem's hair causing him to groan. Atem moved into position and pushed himself inside of Yugi causing him to groan loudly. Atem felt his length be clenched around as he entered Yugi warm passage.

"Faster, harder." Yugi begged in which Atem gave immediately thrusting hard and fast inside. Yugi began to scream Atem name as they continued their love making.

"Atem!" Yugi screamed as he came hard.

"Yugi!" Atem said as he felt Yugi clench ahold of him hard. They stayed there of stated of  
there lovemaking.

"I love you Yugi." Atem told him.

"I love you too, Atem." Yugi told him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like the new edits tell me what you guys think of the story. Kudos and Comments are always wanted.


End file.
